Portals
Portals are special map components in Geometry Dash, Geometry Dash Lite, Geometry Dash Meltdown and Geometry Dash World. They modify the way the player interacts with the level and can also change the icon into different forms. Manipulation portals Form portals Trivia *Passing above the 60 unit grid due to the effects of antigravity or a moving object will result in a crash. *Prior to its formal introduction, the deactivation gravity portal is encountered in Back On Track and Polargeist as part of collecting secret coins. *Under the effects of the size portal, the ship, UFO, wave and robot designs are compressed into smaller sizes; while the cube and ball could each acquire unique small designs which are not found in the Icon Kit, instead of a smaller size. This is achieved by and option Default Mini Icon in the Settings menu of Geometry Dash and World; Meltdown however, does not have this option and will always use the unique mini design. If this option is selected, the ship and UFO are under the effects of the size portal, the cube they each carry will also maintain the small design. *The normal and slow speed portals were formally introduced in Update 1.8, but were actually included in Update 1.7, available for use in the level editor. *While under the effects of the dual portal, a crash with either icon will terminate the other, although they cannot collide with each other. *Years, Space Pirates and Embers are the only official levels that do not start with a cube form. *While under the effects of the dual portal, the grid is locked to 9 vertical units, unless at least one of the forms is a ship, a UFO, or a wave, where the grid is then locked to 10 vertical units. *Using teleportation portals that exit outside of the grid of the ship, ball, UFO or wave will result in the icon being returned beside the nearest boundary with no realignment of the grid. *If entering a form portal of the same form the icon is currently and the portal is on a higher or lower position to the previous portal, the grid will vertically shift to realign with the new portal, with the exception of the cube and robot portals which do not lock the grid. This is demonstrated only once in an official level on Stereo Madness with the alternate route for the third secret coin. *The wave is unable to interact with jump variants of pads and rings. *Entering manipulation portals provides additional visual cues: **The gravity portal triggers brief lines moving in the direction of the gravity. **The mirror portal reverses the screen direction. **The size portal triggers a bolt of lightning striking the icon along with the screen flashing twice. **The speed portal triggers coloured particles of the respective portal colour moving against the direction of the icon for a short time. **The teleportation portal triggers a bolt of lightning between the two portals along with the screen flashing briefly. *The activation gravity portal is the only manipulation portal that does not share its colour with a form portal. *The size portal is the only manipulation portal that does not use the colour blue. *The colours of the teleportation portals are a reference to the game Portal, with blue being the entry portal colour and orange being the exit portal colour. *The robot and spider portals are the only form portals which do not share their colours with a manipulation portal. *The mirror portal slightly decreases your level percentage but it doesn't get greatly affected. This is best observed with the percentage bar on. Category:Level elements